Muggle Classes
by Daryaak
Summary: A Dumbledore se le ha ocurrido dar clases muggles en el castillo, para que todos aprendan cosas sobre ellos, más bien de lo que ellos aprenden. ¿Cómo serán las clases de Historia, o Biología? Viñetas
1. Prehistoria

¡Hola! Bueno... este no es un "nuevo proyecto"... más bien es una pequeña forma de estudiar, para mí. Escribir historias con respecto a la materia me puede servir para aplicarla, y he aquí mi prueba para ver si funciona. ¡Espero que les guste! Aunque si lo encuentran muy latoso, lo entiendo, tienen toda la razón, pero, de todas formas, espero que sea de su agrado. A las personas que les gusta Historia puede que les sirva leer esto, sobretodo si les gusta la Prehistoria.

A pesar de lo latosos que será leerlo... ¡enjoy it!

* * *

**Muggle Classes**

Prehistoria

Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba, y Draco Malfoy no podría estar más furioso. No entendía cuál era el afán de ese viejo loco que tenían como director de enseñarles cosas muggles (no era que le molestaran, de hecho le agradaban). ¡Historia! (ése era el problema, Historia) Si ya odiaba Historia de la Magia, ¿cómo no iba a odiar la historia muggle? A regañadientes se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una reconfortante ducha, la cual necesitaba para mentalizarse del martirio de clases que le tocaba aquel día. Tenía no sé cuántas miles de horas de clase de Historia Muggle (con un profesor viejo que era más latoso que el profesor Binns, ¡imagínense!). Sabía que le iban a pasar la Prehistoria _(¡¿Y qué diablos es eso?!_). Bueno, debía admitir que tenía un pelín de curiosidad, ¡pero sólo un poco!

Se observó en el espejo y sonrió con arrogancia y superioridad al ver que estaba simplemente _perfecto_. Tomó sus cosas y salió de su dormitorio, camino a la Sala Común, donde lo esperaban sus amigos: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡Buenas, Dragón! – exclamó Blaise al verlo bajar -. Escucha la gran y hermosa creación del maravilloso Blaise Zabinni – le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como si todo lo que hubiese dicho estuviese en un cartel invisible que él dibujaba -. _¡Hey, hey… muchachos! ¡Hey, hey… chicos! ¡Hey, hey… oye, ya poh! ¡Hey, hey…!_

- ¡Blaise, ya cállate! – exclamó Pansy – Has estado cantando esa canción desde que llegaste acá abajo. Sólo pido unos minutos… ¡de silencio! – lo miró rabiosa.

- Ya, Pansy, ya – trató de calmarla Theodore.

- ¿Y a qué vino eso, Blaise? – preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja.

- Pues… son las muletillas del profe, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que siempre dice lo mismo? – lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

- Pues, sí… - Draco se encogió de hombros y salió presuroso de la Sala Común. Estaba impaciente por ver a _cierta_ personita que, _sabía_, lo estaba esperando.

- ¡Draco! – escuchó que lo llamaban y levantó la vista para ver como su preciosa novia corría hacia él. Abrió los brazos y la recibió con un caluroso abrazo.

- ¡Herm! – sonrió, feliz, y le dio un beso - ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Bien, aunque ahora que te veo estoy mejor – le sonrió la inteligente joven con un pequeño sonrojo.

Draco sonrió dándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla. No entendía cómo terminó enamorándose de aquella joven, cuando la odiaba hasta más no poder, pero allí estaba, enamorado hasta las patas, y era felizmente correspondido.

- ¿Listo para la clase de Historia? – Hermione sonrió burlonamente, sabía bastante bien que a su novio le cargaba historia, y cuando digo que le cargaba, odiaba la historia, me refiero a todo tipo de historia, tanto mágica como muggle.

Draco bufó mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su novia y la apegaba hacia sí.

- Me estoy mentalizando para aguantar no sé cuántas horas con ese viejo aburrido – le contestó Draco, a lo que recibió como respuesta la risa de Hermione.

- De verdad que es interesante la Historia Universal – comentó la castaña mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de los leones.

- Nunca me la han pasado, así que no tengo ni idea – Draco sonrió arrogante.

- Bueno, nos vemos en clase, _mi dragón_ – Hermione le dio un beso y se sentó junto a sus amigos, los cuales saludaron animadamente a Draco, recibiendo una respuesta igual.

**Lugar**: _Aula de Historia_

**Hora**: _8:30 A.M_.

**Atmósfera**: _Haciendo de todo, excepto escuchando al profesor._

- ¡Chicos, chicos! – exclamó el hombre parado frente a la clase – Ya pues, cállense un momento y presten atención – respiró profundamente -. De nuevo…

**»** La **Prehistoria** es el _período más largo sobre la historia humana_, el cual abarca desde los _inicios del ser humano_ _hasta_ la _invención de la escritura_, por lo tanto, _no hay documentos escritos_ respecto a lo acontecido en aquellos tiempos.

- ¿Entonces cómo se sabe todo lo que pasó? Si no hay registros… - preguntó Dean Thomas, a lo que sus compañeros aplaudieron.

- Pues eso es gracias a la Arqueología – respondió el profesor con el ceño fruncido a causa de los aplausos -, la cual estudia los restos dejados por la humanidad. Los arqueólogos se dedican a buscar cosas que nos demuestran que existían seres antes que nosotros y que ahora están extinguidos, o también que prueban que ha habido evolución.

- ¿Evolución? – preguntó Ron Weasley, sorprendido.

- Pues claro, señor Weasley, nosotros, los humanos, no fuimos tal cual somos ahora. Hace muchos años atrás, el ser humano era completamente distinto, más bien semejante al mono, pero ha ido evolucionando hasta ser lo que es hoy.

Los hijos de magos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

- ¿Usted nos está diciendo que nuestros antepasados… eran monos? – preguntó Blaise, incrédulo. No podía imaginar que un antepasado suyo caminaba a cuatro patas. ¡Imposible!

- No, no estoy diciendo que eran monos, estoy diciendo que eran _semejantes_, no iguales – Aclaró el hombre -. Ahora, primero hablaremos de los períodos de la Prehistoria, la cual está dividida en dos: la **Edad de la Piedra**, y la **Edad de los Metales**. Éstas, a su vez, están subdivididas. La Edad de la Piedra se divide en… - miró a los alumnos, a ver si alguno sabía, y, claramente, una mano se alzó entre el alumnado -. Señorita Granger.

- La Edad de la Piedra se divide en _Paleolítico, Mesolítico _y _Neolítico_ – respondió con seguridad y orgullo, orgullo que sentía su novio sentado a su lado, el cual hizo su típica sonrisa ladeada.

- Excelente – el profesor sonrió -, y la Edad de los Metales se divide en Cobre, Bronce y Hierro, pero nosotros nos centraremos en la Edad de la Piedra – el profesor se volteó hacia la pizarra y comenzó a escribir en ésta lo ya dicho.

- Hermione – susurró Draco.

- Dime – Hermione se volteó hacia él.

- ¿De verdad nuestros antepasados son monos? – preguntó temeroso.

Hermione lo quedó mirando fijamente, seria, lo cual puso nervioso a Draco, pero, al momento siguiente, se estaba carcajeando con grandes ganas. El rubio frunció el ceño.

- No veo lo gracioso – le replicó.

- Lo… lo siento, es sólo que… - se rió más. Luego de unos segundos se calmó y lo miró con ternura – el profe acaba de decir que no, que eran semejantes, no iguales.

- Pero… ¡eso es casi lo mismo! – exclamó. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando hablan de humanos, se refieren a los seres vivos que caminan a dos patas y que tienen uso de razón. Eso nos diferencia de entre el resto de los seres vivos, y por ello se dice que eran semejantes. En apariencia eran muy parecidos, pero el primer homínido caminaba a dos pies, y tiene uso de razón, el mono sigue caminando a cuatro patas.

- ¿Y cuál era el primer hombre? – preguntó Draco, curioso.

- Pues ya lo sabrás – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Pss, Draco – lo llamó Blaise, quien se sentaba detrás con Harry. Draco se volteó -. O sea que… ¿nuestros antepasados son monos? – preguntó, igual de temeroso, a lo que Harry rió.

- ¡Pues claro que no! – exclamó el joven de lentes – Éramos muy parecidos, la diferencia es que los monos caminan a cuatro patas, el primer ser humano caminaba en dos patas – aclaró.

- Lo mismo me acaba de explicar Hermione – dijo Draco.

- ¡Hey, hey… chicos! – exclamó Robert golpeando con la palma de la mano la pizarra -. Bien. El **Paleolítico** es el _período más largo dentro de la Prehistoria_, el cual abarca desde los _2,5 millones de años hasta los 10.000_. Este período se **caracteriza** por ser más bien _nómade_, o sea, tribus que iban de un lugar a otro según los recursos que encontraban.

- O seas que si se acababan los recursos naturales para sobrevivir, ¿se iban a otro lugar? – preguntó Theodore.

- Exacto, señor Nott, no permanecían demasiado tiempo estancados en algún sitio – explicó -. Era _depredador_ y vivía de la _caza y recolección_. ¿cómo se sabe todo esto? Por los fósiles e instrumentos encontrados por los arqueólogos, y también el arte.

- ¿Arte? – Lavender levantó la vista del dibujo que estaba haciendo.

- Sí, el arte. Aquella era su forma de comunicación – explicó Robert, moviéndose por el aula mientras escuchaba el rasgueo de las plumas, algunas por tomar apuntes (como Hermione) u otras para dibujar (como Lavender) o hacer cualquier cosa (como Ron) -. Como aún no se inventaba la escritura, pues ellos dibujaban, específicamente cosas como animales, o también algunas cosas que demostraban sacrificios para su Dios, o la figura femenina, que demostraba la reproducción.

- Como los Incas, Mayas y Aztecas – dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse.

- Como los Incas, Mayas y Aztecas, con respecto a los sacrificios – aclaró el profesor asintiendo.

Draco miró a su novia interrogativamente.

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver con el tema – susurró la castaña.

También se debe saber que en el Paleolítico estaba la _Era de las Glaciaciones_. Por lo que _vivían en cuevas_. Sus **instrumentos** eran _pesados y difíciles de manejar_, mayoritariamente mal trabajados, _fabricados de piedra tallada_, aunque no tenían la capacidad plena para la construcción, por ello sus instrumentos no eran tan efectivos como los que se inventarán después.

**» **En el Paleolítico hay tres "_tipos_" de humanos:_Homo Habilis, Homo Erectus y Homo Sapiens_ – se dirigió a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir.

- ¿Y las personas que son cristianas creen en esto? – preguntó Draco.

- No lo sé – respondió Hermione -, personalmente, no reo en Dios, no al menos en el que todos creen, pues yo creo en la evolución, y si es que existe alguien allá arriba cuidándonos, pues será, nos cuidará, no nos creará.

Draco se acercó para darle un beso, pero la voz del profesor lo interrumpió, lo cual lo hizo gruñir.

- Que inoportuno – murmuró, y Hermione rió entre dientes.

- Ahora nos vamos hacia el **Mesolítico** – comenzó a explicar Robert -. Este período _empieza desde 10.000 a.D_. También era _nómade_, y los humanos que allí vivían tuvieron un tiempo difícil, pues la _Era Glacial terminaba_, por lo que todo se comenzó a derretir y todo a lo que estaban acostumbrados desapareció, por lo que tuvieron que _adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente_. También comienza la _colonización del planeta_, pues gracias a las glaciaciones se podían trasladar caminando sobre el mar congelado, pero ahora no se podía, por lo que habitaban los lugares en los que quedaron. Es más bien un período intermedio que describe el paso de la era glacial hacia lo que es hoy.

- ¿Caminaban sobre el mar congelado? – interrumpió Ron, sorprendido.

- Sí, gracias a ello es que todos los continentes están habitados – aclaró el profesor -. En el Mesolítico, los hombres se dedicaban a la _caza, pesca y recolección_. Ahí ya hay un gran cambio respecto al Paleolítico. Antes, al estar todo congelado, no podían pescar y se dedicaban a la caza de animales grandes, en cambio en el Mesolítico se dedicaban a la pesca, pues ya todo estaba descongelado, a la caza de animales más chicos y la recolección de frutos, en lo cual había bastante más abundancia.

**» **Con respecto a las **armas**, ahora la fabricación era bastante mejor, basándose en los _arcos y flechas_ de variadas figuras geométricas – se dirigió, nuevamente, hacia el pizarrón y escribió un resumen sobre el Mesolítico.

- En realidad es interesante la clase – aceptó Draco con indiferencia.

- Me gusta saber cómo fuimos evolucionando – le comentó Hermione -, es impresionante cómo el hombre logra tantas cosas, y la evolución sigue, dicen que en un futuro el dedo chico de la mano va a desaparecer, igual que el del pie.

- ¿En serio? – Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- Sí, lo escuché en la tele – le respondió Hermione.

- Me pregunto qué otras cosas habrán evolucionado en el Neolítico – habló para sí Blaise.

- Pues bastantes cosas – le dijo Harry -, partiendo con que la evolución del hombre llegó a ser lo que somos ahora.

- ¿Quieres decir que los hombres del Neolítico son iguales a los hombres de hoy en día? – le preguntó Blaise.

- Sí, eso quiero decir – Harry asintió.

- Bueno, y el último período de la Edad de la Piedra, el **Neolítico**. Este período **abarca **desde el _10.000 a.D hasta el 4.000 a.D_. Se **caracteriza** por ser un período _sedentario_, o sea, los humanos ya no se movían de un lugar a otro, ahora se quedaban en un lugar fijo por mucho tiempo, y todo ello gracias al **desarrollo** de la _agricultura y la ganadería_, lo cual mejoró bastante la vida. También, con respecto a las **armas**, hubo un notable desarrollo, pues ya no se hacían los instrumentos de piedra tallada, sino que de _piedra pulida_. En este período, el ser humano lleva el nombre de _Homo Sapiens Sapiens_, el cual dura hasta el día de hoy – se volteó para escribir un resumen, ahora, del Neolítico.

- Es… algo complicado si no lo entiendes a la primera – comentó Blaise soltando un suspiro.

- Y lo más seguro es que la próxima clase tengamos prueba de esto – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Rayos! – Blaise suspiró – Me irá mal.

- A mí también – se lamentó Draco.

- Claro que no, nos juntaremos a estudiar, ¿si? – Hermione les sonrió.

Mientras todos hablaban, el profesor fue a buscar unas cosas a su despacho que, al traerlas, muchos alumnos las observaron con curiosidad. ¿Qué era aquel fierro alargado y aquellos bolsos? El profesor, sin enterarse de las miradas, instaló el fierro en la silla y comenzó a mover la mesa hasta dejarla al centro. Luego comenzó a sacar las cosas de los bolsos, mostrando un notebook y un proyector, lo cual los hijos de magos observaban confundidos.

- Mm… hay un problema – habló para sí Robert -, olvidé que aquí no hay enchufes.

- No se preocupe, profe – dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie -, con la magia se puede – con algunos movimientos de su varita, hizo funcionar el proyector y levitó el fierro blanco, el cual contenía una malla que se bajaba, blanca, para que se pudiera proyectar la imagen -. Listo.

- Gracias, señor Potter – agradeció el hombre mientras prendía el computador y comenzaba a buscar unos archivos.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Draco, extrañado.

- Debe de tener alguna presentación en Power Point – respondió Hermione -, para que nos queden imágenes en la cabeza y así entendamos mejor.

- ¡Hey, hey, chicos! – exclamó Robert, suspirando con cansancio – Silencio, por favor – de a poco los murmullos se fueron apagando -. Ahora veremos la **Evolución** y sería toda la materia. Partiremos por lo primero, obviamente – se volteó hacia el computador y abrió el archivo para la presentación en Power Point. Apretó una tecla hasta que la imagen mostraba una especie de hombre-mono. Muchos jóvenes miraban asombrados las imágenes proyectadas -. Los **Homínidos**. Sus **características**: se _mantienen erguidos_ y _caminan_ _a dos pies_, su _cerebro_ es _más grande que el del mono_ y el _dedo pulga_r es _más_ _desarrollado_, por lo que les permite tomar cosas. El **Australopitecus** es el _homínido más antiguo, _que tiene_ 5 millones de años_ y los _primero fósiles se encontraron en África_. Su **capacidad craneal** es de _400 - 500 centímetros cúbicos_, y su **estatura** es de _1,30 a 1,50 metro_s – apretó la tecla y aparecieron otras imágenes.

**» **Luego viene el género **Homo**,el cual _comenzó a evolucionar_ hace unos _2,5 millones de años_, e incluye tres especies: _Homo Habilis, Homo Erectus_ y _Homo Sapiens Neandertalensis_ – se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a mostrar las imágenes a la vez que hablaba -. Partiremos por el **Homo Habilis**. Se le llama "Habilis" por su _habilidad para fabricar y utilizar utensilios_. Vive gracias a la _caza y recolección de frutos_, sus viviendas eran _chozas o cuevas_ y andaba _siempre erguido_. Su **estatura** es de _1,50 metros_ y su **capacidad craneal** es de _670 – 700 centímetros cúbicos_ – volvió a apretar la tecla.

**» **El **Homo Erectus** comenzó a fabricar _herramientas cada vez más perfectas_ e _inventaron el fuego_. ¿Cuál es la importancia de que se haya inventado el fuego? – preguntó al alumnado, y, claramente, la mano de Hermione se alzó velozmente.

- Es muy importante la invención del fuego, puesto que gracias a él hubo una gran mejoría en la vida, y también parte de la evolución del hombre fue gracias al fuego.

- ¿En qué sentido? – preguntó el profesor.

- Pues, ya no comían la carne cruda, por lo que no necesitaban ciertos molares, los cuales fueron desapareciendo – respondió la castaña.

- ¿Y qué clase de mejorías de vida hubieron? – preguntó nuevamente el profesor.

- Bueno, partiendo con que tenían luz en las noches y forma de calentarse en los tiempos fríos, se podía comer la comida cocida y… hacer la vida más cómoda – volvió a responder la chica.

- Excelente – el profesor le sonrió y se volvió hacia la clase -. Entonces, se puede deducir que el fuego de inventó en el Paleolítico, ¿no? – todos asintieron. Robert asintió y apretó nuevamente la tecla para cambiar la dispositiva –. Ahora veremos el **Homo Sapiens Neandertalensis**, también llamado el _Hombre de Neandertal_. Se _caracterizan_ por ser los _primeros hombres en enterrar a los muertos_. _Coexistió con el hombre de Cromagnon en una línea evolutiva paralela_ y su **capacidad craneal** es _bastante parecida a la nuestra_, pero _más robusta _de _1.500 – 1.600 centímetros cúbicos_. La **estatura** es de _1,60 metros_. Recuerden – alzó la voz – que estas tres especies de hombres son parte del Paleolítico. Ahora veremos al hombre evolucionado hasta como es hoy, que es el **Homo Sapiens Sapiens**, también llamado _Hombre Cromagnon_. Esta es la _especie a la cual pertenecemos_. Es _sedentario_ e _inventó la agricultura y la ganadería_, y también las _primeras manifestaciones artísticas_. Su **capacidad craneal** es de _1.600 centímetros cúbicos_ y la **estatura** es de _1,60 a 1,80 metros_ – mostró las imágenes para que los alumnos se hiciesen de la idea de cómo eran en aquellos tiempos -. Y con esto terminamos la materia para la prueba de la próxima semana. Lean desde la página 4 hasta la 31 para estudiar.

- Pero, profe – Hermione levantó la mano -, nos ha pasado sólo la Edad de la Piedra, dentro de las páginas que usted nos dio sale la Edad de los Metales, ¿también entra?

- Sí – respondió el hombre.

- Pero es injusto – saltó Blaise -, si no nos ha pasado la materia, ¿cómo lo entenderemos? Hay gente aquí que son hijos de magos, apenas entendemos lo que nos acaba de pasar.

- Pero no abarcaré los detalles, sólo lo general.

- Depende de lo que sea general para usted, profesor – habló Draco con frialdad. Estaba molesto.

- A ver, no vamos a discutir por esto. Léanse esas páginas y veremos más adelante cómo lo vamos a hacer. Pueden salir – les hizo un gesto para que saliesen mientras apagaba el proyector y, gracias a un nuevo movimiento de la varita de Harry, tomó el fierro con la malla y llevó las cosas al despacho a la vez que los alumnos armaban un gran jaleo para salir del aula.

- No entendí mucho – dijo Draco -, o sea, entendí algo de que la Prehistoria está dividida en dos, el Paleolítico y el Neolítico, y entremedio de ambas está el Mesolítico. En el Paleolítico existen tres especies: los Homo Habilis, Homo erectus y Homo Sapiens Neandertalensis. Desde el Neolítico hasta hoy la especie humana llamada Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Antes de todas esas especies, existían los Homínidos, que leí en el libro que no estaban del todo seguros si eran humanos, pero tenían ciertas características que indicaban que eran más que monos pero menos que humanos. Entre los Homínidos estaban los Australopitecus, que los primeros fósiles aparecieron en África, y… pues creo que eso. Parece que no entendí mucho – se encogió de hombros sin notar las miradas del resto.

- Menos mal que no entendiste, Dragón – habló Blaise –, es como si te supieras la materia entera.

- Pero los detalles no los sé. Y a lo mejor me aprendí eso, pero no lo entiendo del todo – aclaró el rubio.

- Con razón eres uno de los mejores de la clase – dijo por lo bajo Blaise -. Tienes una memoria de envidia.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia y se pasó la mano por el pelo, un claro gesto de arrogancia.

- Pues claro, si no hay nadie mejor que yo – sonrió arrogante.

- Discúlpeme, señor perfecto, pero déjeme bajarlo de su nube – habló Hermione son una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ah, pero claro, si no hay nadie más perfecto que tú – Draco le rodeó la cintura y la besó. Hermione sonrió.

- Sólo tú – susurró. Se separó de su novio y se volteó hacia el grupo -. Podemos hacer algún grupo de estudio e ir a los jardines para repasar antes de la prueba. No tengo ningún problema en ayudarlos a estudiar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y, mientras iban a su siguiente clase, se ponían de acuerdo para ver dónde se juntaban y sobre qué específicamente iban a estudiar más, si sobre la Evolución o los períodos de la Prehistoria.

* * *

Bueno... es lo que me están pasando en Historia u.u

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y hayan aprendido algo sobre la Prehistoria xD

Muchas gracias por leer !

¡Hasta mi próxima prueba! XD


	2. Discurso Argumentativo

¡Hola! ¿qué tal? Espero que estén muy bien.

Bueno.. aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, mañana es la prueba y espero que me vaya bien, y que no les aburra la historia. Es poca materia y lo encontré bastante tierno, ya que también me enfoqué en la relación de Draco y Hermione. Espero que no les aburra el tema, porque a mí me tiene más que aburrida, en clases apenas podía poner atención de lo latoso que era, pero bueno, todo por una buena nota !

Muchas gracias por pasar por quí y... ¡enjoy it!

* * *

**Discurso Argumentativo**

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Hermione, frustrada. No podía creer que entendiera a la perfección la materia, pero no podía hacer un estúpido discurso argumentativo, ¡era increíble!

Suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en el cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer nuevamente la materia. Habían pedido explícitamente tener cuadernos y lápices, no pergaminos y plumas, y todo ello por el simple hecho de que eran clases muggles. Frunció el ceño al leer la materia y no entender.

- Bien – murmuró -, puede que no entienda la materia – aceptó con un gruñido de furia.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Hermione Granger sin entender algo? – escuchó una voz detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.

- Malfoy – murmuró con enojo -, no estoy de humor para escuchar las tonteras que digas, así que, por favor, lárgate – dijo con los dientes apretados y volvió a centrar su atención en el cuaderno, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa burlona, pero en el fondo tierna, que le daba Draco.

"_Sé que luego me regañaré por esto"_ – se dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Hermione, quien lo miró con extrañeza y desconfianza.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste, Malfoy? – preguntó la castaña – Lárgate – repitió.

- Mira, Granger, en este momento haré la buena acción del día, así que guarda silencio y escucha para ver si entiendes, ¿si? – le contestó sin mirarla. Él era experto con todo lo que tenía que ver con Discurso Argumentativo. Con un padre como el suyo, tenía que saber cómo contestarle con buenos argumentos.

La Gryffindor observó con los ojos bien abierto cómo Draco comenzaba a sacar el cuaderno y el libro, más su estuche, y los dejaba encima de la mesa. Lo observó con atención, viendo cómo abría el cuaderno, mostrando lo ordenado que era al momento de escribir. Su letra era elegante y legible.

- Bien – habló el rubio -, partiremos de cero. ¿_Qué es un __**Discurso Argumentativo**_, Granger?

Hermione guardó silencio, sin poder creer que Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_, la estuviese ayudando, _a ella_, a estudiar. Definitivamente, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

- Granger, ¿sabes o no? – Draco la observó, divertido. Tenía bastante paciencia al momento de ayudar, así que aquello lo tenía sin cuidado.

- Este… - la castaña se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada al cuaderno, del cual no alcanzó a leer ni una palabra cuando desapareció de su vista - ¡Malfoy! – exclamó, molesta.

- ¡Granger! – exclamó Draco de al misma forma, apretando los labios para evitar reír.

- No me parece chistoso – aseveró Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues déjame informarte que a mí sí me parece chistoso – aclaró Draco soltando algunas carcajadas sin poder contenerse. Luego de unos segundos dejó de reír, pero la sonrisa seguía bailando en sus delgados labios -. Vamos, Granger, deberías saber lo que es un Discurso Argumentativo.

La castaña suspiró, resignada, luego de salir del estupor que le causó escuchar la risa de su enemigo.

_- Es un discurso que convence e informa al receptor, tanto oral como textualmente_ – respondió la castaña.

- Bravo, Granger – Draco aplaudió - ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

- Cállate – exclamó Hermione con las mejillas rojas, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa, de la cual Draco se deleitó secretamente.

- Ahora, otra pregunta – Draco buscó en su cuaderno - ¿Cuál es su **estructura interna**?

- Está compuesto por: _tesis, base, garantía y respaldo _– respondió Hermione en seguida. Draco asintió.

- ¿Y de qué tarta cada una de ellas? – volvió a preguntar.

- Bueno – Hermione guardó silencio algunos segundos, tratando de recordar -. La **tesis** te dice la _posición general o punto de vista_ del discurso, la **base** te dice los _argumentos o razones_, la **garantía** _relaciona la opinión con los argumentos_ y el **respaldo** es la _información general o datos específicos que_, como bien dice el nombre, _respaldan la garantía_ - respondió, observando a Draco dudosamente, no estaba segura si lo que había dicho estaba correcto.

- Perfecto – Draco le sonrió y Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio - ¿Cuántos **Tipos de Argumentación** hay?

Hermione lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. No estaba del todo segura, no se acordaba.

- Mm… - murmuró observando a su alrededor, tratando de recordar. Su mirada se paseaba por todos los libros que los rodeaban, como si ellos le fuesen a decir la respuesta - ¿Tres? – respondió, dudosa.

- No – el rubio negó con la cabeza -. Dos – le aclaró -, _secuencial y dialéctica_ – se acomodó en la silla para explicarle -. La **secuencial** está dividida en dos: _deductiva_ e _inductiva_. La **deductiva** dice que _la_ _tesis está al inicio y luego los argumentos_, en cambio, la **inductiva** dice que _los argumentos van al inicio y luego la tesis_.

- ¿Y la dialéctica? – preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

- Eso explicaré ahora, Granger, no seas impaciente – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa, a lo cual Hermione se sonrojó -. La **dialéctica** _incluye ambas posiciones_, ¿si? O sea – comenzó a explicar -, en un mismo texto vas a poner la posición a favor y la posición en contra. El discurso dialéctico es el que se usa, por lo general, en los debates.

- ¡Oh, ya entendí! – exclamó Hermione con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa.

Draco sintió cómo su corazón saltaba y comenzaba a latir con más fuerzas y rapidez. Volvió a mirar el cuaderno para que la castaña no notara su sonrojo ni su nerviosismo. Se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Cuáles son los **Tipos de Argumentos**?

- Por _analogía_, por _autoridad_, por _generalización_, por _causa o causalidad _y por _signos o sintomático_ – respondió Hermione con rapidez.

- ¿Y de qué tarta cada uno de ellos?

- Pues… - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, recordando – El argumento por **analogía** es una _comparación de dos situaciones destintas_, para _llegar a una conclusión común_. Por **autoridad** es la _opinión de un experto_. Por **generalización** es que _a partir de causas particulares se llega a una idea o tesis general_. Por **causa** es donde _se dan causas o motivos que se explica la tesis_. Y por **signos** es donde _hay indicios, señales o signos que nos permiten llegar a una conclusión_.

- Bien – Draco sonrió -, aunque un consejo, Granger, es mejor aplicar la materia, no aprendérsela de memoria.

- Siempre he estudiado igual, Malfoy – le replicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, ofendida.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Draco suspiró -, era sólo un consejo – murmuró para sí.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que Draco volvió a hacer otra pregunta.

- ¿Cuáles son los **Tipos de Falacias**? – preguntó.

- Bueno, tengo entendido que hay tres… "tipos", por así llamarlo, de falacias – comenzó a responder Hermione -, las _falacias lingüísticas_, las _falacias lógico-racionales_, y las _falacias emocionales_.

- Sí, pero nos centraremos en las falacias lógico-racionales, ¿ya? – Hermione asintió - ¿cuáles son esas falacias?

- Casi las mismas que las anteriores – respondió Hermione -: _causa falsa, generalización apresurada, falsa analogía, apelación a falsa autoridad_ y por _tautología_ – terminó de decir contando con los dedos de la mano.

- Sí, ¿y de qué tarta cada una de ellas? – Draco la observó con atención. No lo podía negar, simplemente le encantaba.

- La falacia por **causa falsa** consiste en _sustentar una tesis en una causa que no tiene relación con ella o considerar como causas una correlación de hechos_. La falacia por **generalización apresurada** consiste en _formular una regla general a partir de hechos particulares o evidencias insuficientes_. Por **falsa analogía**, se incurre en esta falacia cuando c_oncluye una tesis a partir de dos o más situaciones que no son comparables_. Por **apelación a falsa autoridad**, se _tarta de aludir al prestigio de una persona que no es experta en la materia para fundamentar una propuesta_. Y por **tautología**, que consiste en _defender una tesis por medio de argumentos que no entregan información nueva, sino que significan lo mismo que la tesis original_. _El argumento cae en una reiteración de ideas o tautología_.

- Sí, está correcto, pero quiero que me lo digas con tus palabras – la retó Draco.

- ¿Con mis palabras? – preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, no quiero que me lo digas de memoria, explícame con tus palabras lo que son todas esas falacias, y también los tipos de argumentos.

- Bien – Hermione se arregló el pelo con las manos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder explicar lo que el muchacho le había pedido.

- Pues… partiré por los **Tipos de Argumentos** – aclaró -. El por **analogía** es una _comparación entre dos situaciones diferentes_, por **autoridad** es cuando hay una _opinión de un experto_, por _generalización_ es cuando, tal cual como dice su nombre, _de algún tema en concreto se generaliza el hecho_, por **causa** son los _motivos que explican tu posición_, y por **signos** son las _señales que nos ayudan para llegar a la conclusión_ – Draco asintió, un claro gesto que decía "continúa" -. Ahora las **Falacias Argumentativas** – tomó aire y comenzó a decir -. La falacia por **causa falsa** es cuando _los motivos que te dan son incorrectos con respecto a tu posición_. Por **generalización apresurada** es cuando hay una _generalización errónea_, por ejemplo, cuando tienes una decepción amorosa dices que todos los hombres son iguales, y eso no es así – Draco sonrió divertido al escuchar son ejemplo -. Por **falsa analogía**, quiere decir que _las situaciones que comparas no son comparables_, por **apelación a falsa autoridad** es cuando _la autoridad a la que apelas es falsa_, como tu madre o abuela, y por **tautología** consiste cuando _lo que tú dices para defender tu posición ya lo has dicho antes, no entregas información nueva_ – observó a Draco dubitativa - ¿está correcto?

- Sí, correcto – Draco le regaló una hermosa sonrisa -. Y ahora lo último: **Argumentación Dialéctica**, de la cual sólo veremos su **estructura** – se acercó a Hermione para que observara su cuaderno -. Esta argumentación está **compuesta** por la _presentación del tema_, la _tesis_, la _contratesis_, los _argumentos_, la _demostración de la tesis_ y _conclusión_, o sea que se puede deducir que, tal cual como dije en el principio, en este tipo de argumentación están las dos posiciones, en cambio y la otra sólo hay una – Hermione asintió -. ¿Entendiste todo, Granger? – le preguntó, rogando que dijese no para poder quedarse más tiempo a su lado.

- Sí, entendí, si… - Hermione suspiró – Podrás ver que mi problema no es aprenderme los tipos de argumentos o falacias, sino aplicarla, ¿entiendes? – Draco asintió – A pesar que contigo discuto bastante, es diferente aplicarlo, son juegos de niños – aclaró. Al segundo siguiente lo observó, dudosa.

- Sólo pregunta, Granger – la sorprendió el chico. ¿Cómo supo que le quería preguntar algo?

- Bueno… este… ¿cómo es que sabes tanto del tema? – soltó la pregunta de forma apresurada y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Pues, con un padre como el mío, tienes que tener buenos argumentos para rebatir, aunque nunca funcionan – lo último lo dijo en un susurro que Hermione escuchó perfectamente gracias al silencio que había en la biblioteca.

- Oh… - fue todo lo que dijo.

- Además me sirve para así saber cómo rebatirle mejor – agregó.

Se formó un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos, hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, resumiendo, el Discurso Argumentativo sirve para convencer e informar. Hay dos tipos de argumentación: secuencial y dialéctica. La secuencial se divide en deductiva e inductiva. Hay cinco tipos de argumentación: por autoridad, analogía, generalización, causa y signos. Los tipos de falacias también son cinco: por causa falsa, por generalización apresurada, por falsa analogía, apelación apresurada y tautología. La estructura interna del discurso argumentativo es: tesis, base, garantía y respaldo, mientras que la argumentación dialéctica está compuesta por la presentación de tema, la tesis, la contratesis, los argumentos, la demostración de la tesis y la conclusión. Y… bueno – Draco sonrió -, eso sería todo, ¿entendiste bien?

- Sí, sí… ahora lo tengo todo más claro – Hermione le sonrió -. Muchas gracias, Malfoy, me ayudaste mucho – le sonrió, agradecida, y Draco sintió como el calor subía a su rostro. Lo desvió al cuaderno mientras lo cerraba.

- No fue nada, Granger, me gusta ayudar, aunque no lo parezca – agregó con una pequeña risa -. Toma, el cuaderno – se lo devolvió.

- Gracias – Hermione estiró el brazo para tomar el cuaderno y, al momento de hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron los de Draco. Ambos se sobresaltaron y evitaron mirarse mientras se sonrojaban profundamente -. Este… bueno, ahora veré si puedo hacer el maldito texto – le sonrió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, siendo imitada por Draco.

- Lo harás excelente, Granger, por algo eres una de las mejores alumnas del curso – la animó el chico.

- Eso espero – dijo en voz baja, avergonzada. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y, al voltearse, se encontró con Draco a escasos centímetros de ella. Tragó saliva, nerviosa.

Draco observó la reacción de Hermione y sonrió con ternura. Se acercó aún más a ella hasta rozar sus labios con la cálida y suave mejilla de la chica. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose, sin notar que la chica hacía lo mismo.

- Hasta luego, Hermione – susurró -. No dudes en llamarme por si tienes alguna otra duda – le aclaró, separándose y saliendo de allí con rapidez, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo y el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, sin notar que a su compañera la había dejado en el mismo estado y con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Sé que el tema es aburrido, al menos para mí, pero si a ustedes les agradó, ¡ pues yo soy feliz !

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del cap anterioor ! Me hicieron muy feliz, pues no pensé que a alguien le fuese a gustar.

Gracias por pasearse por aquí y leer !

¡Hasta la próxima prueba !


	3. Geografía

¡ Hola a todoos ! Aquçi estoy de nuevo, con una nueva historia...

Esta vez es sobre, como dice el nombre, Geografía... la materia es fome, pero bueenoo... es... interesante... Espero que disfruten y aprendan, las personas que no son de Chile... algo aprenderá con respecto al relieve chileno... aunque no enteroo XD

¡ Espero que lo disfruten ! (:

* * *

Electivo Historia

**Geografía**

El trío de Gryffindor caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia el comedor, donde ambos hombres irían a comer, en cambio Hermione se juntaría con Draco para a hacer un trabajo que les habían pedido en Historia.

- Malfoy – saludaron cordialmente Harry y Ron.

- Potter, Weasley – Draco inclinó la cabeza.

- Nos vemos, Herm – ambos chicos le sonrieron y entraron al Gran Comedor para la cena.

- Nos vemos – Hermione se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Miró a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ven – Draco le tomó la mano y salió rápidamente de allí hasta un pasillo solitario, donde se volteó y le estampó un beso -. Te extrañaba – le susurró sobre los labios luego del acto.

Hermione soltó una risita, sonrojada. Hacía una semana que llevaban aquella relación a escondidas, no porque les fuesen hacer algo, ya que todos sabían que se habían vuelto buenos amigos, era sólo la emoción de estar escondidos, la cual les agradaba.

- Yo también – admitió, a lo cual Draco sonrió, feliz. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así.

La pálida mano del rubio se dirigió a la cara de Hermione, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, a lo que ella sólo cerró los ojos. Se acercó y acarició aquella pequeña nariz con la suya propia, delicadamente. La castaña suspiró.

- Draco – murmuró, a lo que él hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que la escuchaba -, hay que hacer el trabajo de Historia – le aclaró.

El joven suspiró, resignado.

- Lo sé – dijo.

- Vamos – Hermione le tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia un aula desocupada y alejada del resto para no ser molestados y poder hablar con calma, cosa que no se podía hacer en la biblioteca -. Bueno, ¿ya pensaste en un país? – le preguntó Hermione.

- La verdad es que no – le respondió Draco mientras se acomodaban en los bancos y sacaban sus cosas para trabajar.

- A mí se me ocurrió Chile – le comentó Hermione, a lo que Draco la miró sin entender -. Es un país que está en América del Sur, delgado y alargado – le trató de aclarar.

- ¡Ah! Creo que ya sé cuál es – Draco sonrió.

- Sí, no es muy conocido, pero sé que tiene todos los tipos de climas, así que nos sirve. Ya investigué sus aspectos generales y el relieve – anunció mientras sacaba un atlas, un notebook y el resto de sus cosas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Draco apuntó al computador extrañado.

- Un computador portátil – le respondió Hermione -. Lo encanté para que tuviese Internet, porque sin él no se puede hacer nada – le aclaró la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ah, sí recuerdo lo que es Internet – Draco rió.

- Bueno, partiremos por los aspectos generales – Hermione le sonrió mientras abría una página de Word donde tenía anotada la información – Es un país **Tricontinental**, o sea, tiene _tierra en tres continentes_: _América, Oceanía y Antártica_ – notó que Draco escribía algo - ¿Qué escribes?

- Apuntes – respondió el rubio como si fuese obvio.

- Pero tengo todo eso anotado acá – le aclaró Hermione sin entender.

- Lo sé, cariño, pero así podré aprender – y volvió a fijar su atención en lo que anotaba. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Ahora definiremos lo que es **Territorio Nacional**, que es la _porción de la superficie perteneciente a un país y sobre el cual el Estado ejerce soberanía. Incluye necesariamente un espacio terrestre, aéreo y marítimo_, en aquellos que tienen costas. Ya investigué las superficies – aclaró Hermione -, en total, y del territorio de cada continente que tiene – sonrió mientras giraba el computador para que su novio lo viese -. La **superficie total de Chile** es de _2.006.626 kilómetros cuadrado_. La **superficie de Chile Continental** es de _756.626 kilómetros cuadrado_. La **superficie de Chile Antártico** es de _1.250.000 kilómetros cuadrados_. Y la **superficie de Chile Marítimo** es de _12 millas náuticas_.

- ¿Por qué elegiste este país? – la interrumpió Draco, curioso.

- Porque lo encontré interesante – le respondió Hermione –. Tiene todos los climas en todas las épocas del año, uno de los mejores cielos del mundo para la Astronomía, además – agregó -, es bueno saber de un país que está tan lejos del tuyo.

- Bien, continúa.

- El **Espacio Marítimo** está dividido en tres – siguió explicando Hermione -: _Mar Territorial, Zona Contigua y Zona Económica Exclusiva_. El **Mar Territorial** tiene una extensión de _12 millas_ y es de _pleno dominio nacional_. La **Zona Contigua** es de _24 millas_ y el _Estado tiene facultades en varias materias_. Y la **Zona Económica Exclusiva** es de _200 millas_ y el _Estado ejerce soberanía para obtener recursos de beneficio_.

**»** Chile tiene un **largo total** de _4.070 kilómetros_. El **ancho máximo** no sé de cuánto es – se encogió de hombros -, no lo encontré, pero sé que está en la zona del _Estrecho de Magallanes_, y el **ancho mínimo** se encuentra en _frente de Illapel_, cuarta región.

**»** Ahora hablaré de las placas tectónicas – Hermione buscó la información en el Word -. Aquí está – Draco contuvo la risa al ver lo concentrada que se veía su novia. Se aclaró la garganta para no soltar una carcajada -. ¡Ah! Y las capas que hay, o cortezas. Bien. Está la **Geósfera**, que es la _capa sólida de la Tierra_. Luego están la _Litósfera, Astenósfera, Mesósfera, Núcleo Externo y Núcleo Interno_. Las _últimas tres conforman_ la **Endósfera**. Las dije en orden de más arriba hacia abajo – aclaró mirando al rubio, el cual asintió.

**»** En la tierra están estas **Placas Tectónicas**, las cuales _siempre liberan energía_, por lo que _lo hacen con movimientos_, los cuales pueden ser _divergentes_ o _convergentes_. Los movimientos **divergentes** son los que _chocan_, mientras que los **convergentes** son los que _se separan_. Chile es un país sísmico por el simple hecho de que la costa del país está justo donde la _placa de Nazca se introduce bajo la placa Sudamericana_, por lo que hay _constantemente movimiento_. Aquí se _produce subducción_ y el _movimiento es convergente_.

- Espera – Draco la interrumpió -, ¿país sísmico?

- Sí, donde hay bastantes temblores, y terremotos. De hecho el terremoto más grande de la historia fue en Chile, Valdivia, el 61. He escuchado de gente que dice que las montañas se movieron, hubo un maremoto, un desastre, y eso pasó sólo en minutos, menos de cinco, debió haber sido – Hermione suspiró -. También leí que hubo uno hace poco, el 27 de febrero. El epicentro fue en entre Concepción y Talca. Dejó un desastre, con un maremoto también – agregó y Draco se estremeció.

- No quiero vivir algo así – susurró.

- Sí, debe ser terrible – agregó Hermione -. Pero bueno, sigamos. Está la **Teoría Tectónica de Placas**, la cual dice que _la corteza terrestre o litósfera está dividida en grandes fragmentos llamados placas_, los cuales _flotan sobre el manto y se encuentran en constante desplazamient_o. Algunas placas _divergen_ y otras _convergen_, _con consecuencias en actividad sísmica o volcánica_.

**»** Hay que entender que _antes_, hace 225 millones de años, _los continentes estaban todos juntos_, a lo que se le llamaba **Pangea**. **Pan** quiere decir _todo_, y **Gea** quiere decir _tierra_.

- Espera, espera – Draco la detuvo -, ¿los continentes estaban juntos? – preguntó atónito.

- Sí, que es, como acabo de decir, Pangea. Se dice que estaban juntos y que, gracias a los movimientos, se fueron separando, y que aún se mueven – le aclaró Hermione, divertida -. Algo me acordaba de ello - comentó – cuando iba en el colegio muggle – sonrió con nostalgia.

- Pero no hay anda mejor que la magia – Draco le dio una sonrisa sugerente.

- Claro que no – Hermione rió -. Ya, Draco, sigamos, que mientras más rápido terminemos, mejor. Luego está la **Teoría de la Deriva Continental**, al cual dice que _los continentes están en constante movimiento y desplazamiento_, que es lo que acabo de decir.

» La **Pangea**, hace _130 millones de años_, se _separa_ en **Laurisia** (norte) y **Gondulina** (sur). _Ambas masas se vuelven a subdividir hasta formar 6 grandes masas_ de tierra, que son los continentes actuales – aclaró Hermione divertida por las caras que ponía Draco, a pesar que nunca dejó de escribir.

- Esto es mucho – susurró -, todo lo que sabía ha quedado en nada comparado con esto. ¿Cómo es que en la magia nunca nos explican estas cosas? – preguntó.

- Será porque se centran en eso, la magia, en cambio los muggles, como no la tienen, se centran en aprender las cosas que sí pasaron y saben que fueron así, por investigaciones científicas – le respondió Hermione.

- Es muy interesante, sigue.

- Ahora volveremos con Chile y la formación del relieve de Chile. La Cordillera de los Andes estaba _bajo el mar y era geocentrical_, y se _creó bajo un proceso bastante lento_, el cual duró muchos años. Existen tres períodos con respecto a la creación del relieve: _Paleozoico, Mesozoico y Cenozoico_.

**»** En el **Paleozoico** el _territorio nacional está bajo tierra_. En el **Mesozoico** se da _origen a la Cordillera de los Andes_, la cual era el único relieve, por el hecho de que la presión ejercida por la Placa de Nazca bajo la Sudamericana hace que comience a levantarse el territorio de la cordillera. Y luego viene el **Cenozoico**, en el cual _aparecen la Cordillera de la Costa y la Depresión Intermedia_ _debido a la división de la Cordillera de los Andes_, la cual es causada por una gran actividad volcánica. También se le agrega un cuarto "período", el cual es llamado **Cuaternario**, el cual dice que el _volcanismo, tectónica de placas y las glaciaciones, han ido modelando el relieve_, por el proceso por el cual se forman planicies litorales, tierras marinas y se rellenaron las cuencas tectónicas.

**»** Hay dos fuerzas actuando en al tierra, _Fuerzas Endógenas y Fuerzas Exógenas_. Las **Fuerzas Endógenas** _previenen del interior de la tierra_, o sea, que van de adentro hacia fuera, mientras que las **Fuerzas Exógenas** son _fuerzas externas que modelan el relieve_, o sea que son las que vienen de afuera.

**»** También hay tres órdenes con respecto a las **Formas del Relieve**. Están las de **Primer Orden**, las cuales son los _continentes y las cuencas oceánicas_. Las de **Segundo Orden** son las _cordilleras y escudos_ (relieves antiguos y erosionados). Y las de **Tercer Orden**, que son los _valles, montañas, llanuras y cuencas_.

Draco escribía velozmente, sorprendiendo a Hermione, ya que su letra seguía siendo igual de elegante y legible.

- El resto lo veremos mañana, que tiene que ver con el relieve de Chile, ¿si? – le dijo Hermione mientras apoyaba el mentón en su mano estirada, observando al chico.

- Mm… - fue todo lo que respondió Draco, concentrado, divirtiendo a Hermione.

- Sé que te estás riendo de mí, Hermione – le dijo Draco, sorprendiéndola, terminando de anotar unas cosas. Dejó el lápiz a un lado y la observó -, y bien sabes que no me gusta que se rían de mí – le aclaró.

- Pero si yo no me estoy riendo de ti, Draco – le dijo Hermione aguantando la risa.

Draco sonrió. Se acercó a la castaña con claras intenciones de besarla, pero a último momento se echó hacia atrás, riendo divertido al ver el mohín que hizo Hermione.

- Eso fue malo, Draco – lo retó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos.

- Vamos, Hermione, no te enojes – Draco se puso de pie y la abrazó -. Tú sabes que te quiero – susurró en su oído, estremeciéndola.

- ¿Me quieres? – se sorprendió la joven.

- Sé que soy frío, pero pensé que lo sabías – Draco se separó de ella y la miró, ofendido.

- Sí, lo sé, es sólo que… no esperaba escucharlo tan luego, al menos no de ti – le sonrió con timidez, a lo cual Draco no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y besarla -. ¿Draco? – murmuró Hermione luego del beso, estando aún abrazados.

- ¿Si? – respondió con voz adormilada.

- Te quiero – dijo Hermione sonrojada, y Draco no pudo ser más feliz que en aquel momento.

* * *

Y esto sería todoo....

Espero que les haya gustadoo ^^

Subiré una con respecto a Filosofía, aunque ya hice la prueba... pero tengo una idea media loca ahí... así que creo que igual la haré... Ahora.. una **pregunta importantee** !! ¿Quieren que suba lo que sigue de la materia? Tiene que ver con la descripción más detallada de los relieves chilenos. Ustedes dirán ^^

Gracias por pasearse por aquí y leer estas viñetas tan raras y medias fomees !

¡Hasta la próxima prueba!


End file.
